


SPEAK!

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1995 - A year in the life of an answering machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPEAK!

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the Great Livejournal Migration of 2013.

"SPEAK!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR POOKIE! Me…”

“And Joanne!”

“And Joanne hope you and Roger are doing well. Everything is going GREAT down here in D.C. There are so many more people down here to listen to my ideas…”

“She got hauled off to jail because she tried to tie herself to Abraham Lincoln.”

“But people were listening to my message!”

“What message? You looked like a crazy person with orange face paint!”

“But pookie…”

“SPEAK!”

“Dudes! Pick up the phone, it’s Benny…C’mon, I need the rent!”

“SPEAK!”

“Yo! It’s Collins! I got a new job teaching at this nice little private school on the west coast. Let’s go to the Life tomorrow night to celebrate!”

“SPEAK!”

“Guys, seriously, I need the rent. If I don’t get it soon, old man Grey’s gonna want my head on a platter.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey, Roger. I know you’re there. I forgot my key when I went to the hospital this morning, could you throw it down.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey boys! It’s Mimi, but I guess you knew that. Well, I’ve got a new job. It’s some play, but not on Broadway. At least, not yet. Well, I think you guys might like it. It’s not stuffy or anything, and even has some rock and roll in it. I’d really like it if you came and saw me in it at least once. Just give me a call and I’ll get you guys some tickets.”

“SPEAK!”

“This isn’t fuckin’ funny Roger. Throw down the damn key!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey, it’s Joanne. Maureen and I have decided to get committed again. I know you guys are snickering, I am NOT sending Maureen to a mental asylum, I don’t care what you say Roger. We figure third time’s a charm. It will be sometime in July. I hope you guys can make it down here to D.C. I’ll take care of your tickets. I know Maureen and I would really like it if you guys were there. Collins’ has already RSVPed. So, give me a call as soon as you can.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey boys. Well, don’t bother with the rent. It’s not my problem anymore. Neither is Alison. I hope I haven’t completely ruined things between us. We should go somewhere sometime, just like old times. Give me a call.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey Mark! Me and the boys are probably going to go out after this gig at CBGB. You should come with us, we’re going to…”

“Roger wants you to come because he loooooooooves you!”

“Dude, shut up! You’re fuckin’ wasted…”

“But it’s true!”

“Hey! Watch out for the...”

“Ow!”

“Wall. Yeah, well, Mark, we’re going to that club we went to last year for Maureen’s birthday. Meet us there around 11:00, ok? See you then!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey bitches! I’m coming back for a visit…I know what you’re thinking, I did NOT get fired yet. I'm teaching at a little Catholic university. Kinda weird that a private Catholic school would be the place I’d stick. Eh, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right? Or was it fear Greeks bearing gifts…well, keep a room open for me! I’ll be back Tuesday!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey Roger. I’m going to have to stay a little late. We’re kinda busy here tonight. And for the last time, I’m working at NBC, not ABC. You know that show you like, the cop and lawyer drama? That guy from that movie is going to be on it now. You know, the Harrison Ford Jack Ryan movie? He was the captain…you know what. We’ll just talk later. Don’t wait up for me.”

“SPEAK!”

“Mark Cohen? I hope this is working, the answering message was kinda short. I just wanted to let you know that your test results came back. Like we thought, you do have Von Willebrand’s disease, but it’s only Type One. You’ve probably noticed that you bruise easily, but that’s really the only problem you should have. Just make sure to tell any doctor this if you’re going to be having surgery of any kind. The nosebleeds shouldn’t be a problem, and a lot of that is probably just your allergies right now. Call me if you have any questions.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey Pookie! Do you want chicken or fish at the dinner following the ceremony?”

“SPEAK!”

“Maureen forgot to ask what Roger wanted to eat, but we still haven’t gotten his RSVP. He is coming, right?”

“SPEAK!”

“Guys, stop ignoring me. I don’t need to try to get money out of you anymore, I just want to talk. Don’t think that I really believe you guys aren’t home, I used to live there, remember? I remember the whole ‘we screen’ deal. But, you’re not supposed to screen your friends, no matter how pissed you are at them. Just, call me, please.”

“SPEAK!”

“Mark! Are you there! It’s Mom! Thank you for the lovely Mother’s Day Card! You should really come and see us in Scarsdale though dear. You should see how much Cindy’s kids have grown! We really would love to see you dear! Love Mom!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey, boys, it’s Collins. Turn on the TV.”

“SPEAK!”

“Shit, I forgot. Go down to the electronics store or something. Something big is going on in Oklahoma City.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey, it’s Mimi. I don’t know why I always have to tell you who I am, I mean, you know who I am. I don’t know why I’m always calling either, I’m right downstairs and I could just walk up. Of course, I’m not downstairs right now, so I guess it makes sense that I’m calling, but…god, I’m rambling again. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the play. They say we might make Broadway one day. God, can you imagine me on Broadway. Wow. I’m kinda worried though. The guy who wrote the play hasn’t been looking so good lately.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey, Mark, I’m going to be a little late from practice. We’re working on this new song and I think it’s really awesome. Oh, and this guy I know gave me tickets for a Yankees game on the fifth. They’re playing a west coast team, the A’s I think. This new shortstop they called up seems pretty good, Jeter or something like that. Yeah, so I’ve got two tickets. Think about if you want to go or not. We’ll talk about it tonight, and you can hear our new song! Yeah, see ya later.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey Mark. It’s Benny. I just wanted to thank you for having dinner with me at the loft last night. Who knows, maybe you, me, Collins and Roger could do something one day. At least, when Collins is back here and Roger’s not being Roger. I’ll see you around.”

“SPEAK!”

“MARK! I heard about you seeing Benny last night! Why are you hanging out with that yuppie scum!”

“Roger, I fuckin’ behind you. You don’t need to leave me a damn message on the machine.”

“When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here for twenty minutes you moron.”

“But I’ve only been here for ten.”

“Yea, I’ve been here longer than you genius.”

“Hey, no need to be mean here.”

“You were the one yelling at me through the answering machine.”

“Yeah, but…”

“SPEAK!”

“Hi guys. Maureen and I are postponing the ceremony until October. I’ve got to go to the dedication of the Korean War Memorial on the day we were planning and I’m really busy after that, so, spread the word.”

“SPEAK!”

“Roger, it’s Mom. I really wish you would send more than these one sentence postcards, but, from I can piece together, it seems that you’re doing well. It would be really nice to see you though. Love you.”

“SPEAK!”

“Yo! Collins here! Well, greetings from nearby the Pacific Ocean. You know how people always talk about how beautiful it is in California and the weather is perfect and all that shit. I don’t think they were talking about the Bay Area. It’s fuckin’ freezing here right now. But the kids here are awesome! So different from the preppy little kids I used to teach. They actually are interested in what I’m teaching. And having a place with heat doesn’t hurt either. Hope everything’s going well in New York. Give me a ring, my phone should be working now!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey boys, it’s Benny. Alison’s willing to take me back, isn’t that great!”

“SPEAK!”

“It’s Benny again, I forgot to tell you that I’ll need the rent by Monday. Thanks.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey Roger, it’s Mark. I don’t know if you’re there right now, but I was talking to the doctor today. There’s this new medicine they’ve got that’s gonna be approved soon. I think it’s called 3TC. It can also reduce resistance to AZT, but I don’t think you’ve been having problems with that. Just, keep an ear out and don’t ignore the doctor.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hi Marky! It’s Maureeeeeeeeeeeen! I miss you guys! Joanne just got a promotion at her legal firm. She’s a partner, but I don’t know whose partner she is. I thought she was my partner.”

“Honey, you’re drunk.”

“M’not.”

“Hey guys. Yes, I did get a promotion. Got a raise too, and we can’t wait to see you next week!”

“We loooooooooove you guys!”

“Maureen, maybe you should go to bed.”

“Only if you come with me poooooooookie.”

“Maureen, I’ve got an early day tomorr...”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey boys, it’s Collins. I’m going to come back for Halloween and visit Angel. If you wouldn’t mind, could you come with me? Bring some fresh flowers.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey guys! It’s Mimi! I just met this great guy! He’s in another play down here where I work. I’d like you guys to meet him tonight at the Life Cafe. He’s really wonderful. He’s kind, and gentle, and loving, and generous! He’s got a great apartment too! Please come down…and don’t scare him too much. I really like this one. Don’t tell any stories that begin ‘this one time we got really drunk…,’ please, for me. Thanks! I’ll see you guys tonight.”

“SPEAK!”

“Mark! It’s Mom! Cindy and the kids are here for the week! They send their love! It would be lovely if you would come and see them. I’m sure that they all want to see their Uncle Mark. I don’t think they’ll kick you this time, and I know they won’t try to steal your camera again. Bring Roger! Just come down, we miss you!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey Mark. C’mon, it’s Roger. Pick up the phone. I’m sorry I yelled out you earlier, but it’s really fuckin’ cold out hear. Could you throw down the key or open the door or something? I can see you moving around up there. C’mon, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey boys, it’s Collins. And no, I have not been fired. I do, however, do not have any plans for Thanksgiving yet. That is, unless, certain East Coast friends of mine wish to spend the holiday together. So…PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE…hmmm…I guess you guys really aren’t there. Well, give me a call.”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey boys, it’s Joanne. It was great seeing you in D.C. and Happy Thanksgiving. Maureen and I will be coming up for a bit, I think she wants to get in on the action and have a protest about the child welfare system up there in New York. We’d love to do dinner one night, maybe we can all go see Mimi’s play together. What do you think of her new boyfriend? We haven’t gotten to meet him yet…it’s Mike or something, right? Well, we’re free the night after tomorrow night. We’ll drop buy once we get into the city. See you soon!”

“SPEAK!”

“Christmas Break time bitches! Keep the sofa open for me!”

“SPEAK!”

“Dudes! It’s Benny. I need the rent. Don’t make me turn off the power. You do want heat on Christmas, don’t you?”

“SPEAK!”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS POOKIE! Joanne and I are going to spend New Year’s in New York! Let’s all go to Times Square! It will be fun!”

“SPEAK!”

“Hey, Roger, it’s Mark. I heard the Sex Pistols are going on tour next year. I don’t know where they’re going to perform, but do you want to try to go? Oh, and call me at the NBC office and tell me what you want me to bring home for dinner.”

“SPEAK!”

“ROGER! We’ve got a gig tomorrow night. Ok? So, don’t party too late. I hope you have a fun time at Times Square with Mark, Maureen, Joanne, and Collins! See ya!”

Mark pressed the delete button on the answering machine.

“Any messages Mark?”

“You’ve got a gig tomorrow night.”

Roger came out of his room with Mark’s jacket in his arms.

“Any idea where?”

“Didn’t say.”

“Well, I’ll find out tomorrow.”

Mark took his jacket from his roommate, quickly putting it on and wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“C’mon Roger, let’s go. We want to get a good spot.”

The two walked out of the loft, but Roger paused before shutting the door.

“Is something wrong?”

Roger just turned around and smiled. “Mark, I think it’s going to be a happy new year.”


End file.
